Nothing Left To Loose
by palmtree4665
Summary: She was going to kiss somebody one day. And when she did, it would be for her. Blair. Vanessa. Dan. Yes, I went there.


**Authors Note: This is set directly after 3x19 but instead of going home, Blair went back to NYU. This is a request from . and it's also my first threesome so please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Blair wasn't really sure how they got to were they were now. The night had been a blur, a hazy mix of emotions that caused her mind to fog and she felt like she was dreaming. It had to be a dream right? Because there was no way that she was naked kissing Vanessa and Humphrey was watching. There was no way this was real was there? It had to be a dream.

* * *

Blair had told Chuck that she was going home but instead she headed back to NUY, the Upper East Side seemed like hours away and she wanted to go to bed. She was exhausted, sad and angry at Chuck and at herself. She had told him that she would kiss somebody some day, even though right now she only wanted to kiss him, she was in Vanessa's clothes and a million thoughts and feelings ran through her. She decided to change and give Vanessa back her ugly but comfortable clothes, she was afraid that she's burn them if she had to look at them for any longer.

She quickly changed in to her night gown and put her matching silk robe over her small frame before heading down the hall to Vanessa's knocked hard but no one answered and Blair sighed heavily. She contemplated leaving the clothes in a pile on the floor, because really that's were they belonged but then she felt a familiar perfume and turned slightly. Vanessa had made her way up to her without her noticing, standing only a few inches away from Blair. Her eyes were glassy, if it was from alcohol or crying Blair couldn't tell.

"I came to give you back your clothes." She showed the garments in her hands.

"Thanks." Vanessa said as she unlocked the door. "How did it go tonight?"

"I was right about the fatwa." Blair took a few uncertain steps in to Vanessa's room. Blair watched as Vanessa took of her jacket and high heeled boots with ease, she was definitely not drunk Blair thought. Vanessa must have had problems with Humphrey, not that she cared. At all. She put the clothes on a empty chair and turned to leave when she heard Vanessa.

"Are you expecting company?"

Blair turned to look at the other girl, her blue eyes seemed even brighter in the half lit room.

"No, why?"

"It's just, you look nice." Vanessa looked at her up and down slowly.

Blair wasn't sure she heard right, Vanessa's voice was low, almost a whisper and instead of making a fool out if herself and assuming that she heard right she just smiled before heading to the door.

"Do you always wear things like this before going to bed?"

Blair stopped dead in her tracks when she felt Vanessa's warm finger lightly graze her neck. How she had managed to get so close to her without her noticing, again, Blair didn't know.

"What are you doing?" Her body seemed frozen in place as she felt Vanessa's other hand around her waist, pulling at the bow and opening her robe and slid it down her shoulders, leaving her in her pink slip with black lace. She should be mad at Vanessa for leaving the robe on the floor but all she could focus on was Vanessa's skin against her own.

"I just want to see." Vanessa's breath on her neck caused goosebumps on her skin.

"What are you doing?" She asked again, her voice suddenly hoarse.

"It's beautiful." Vanessa ran her hand down the bare skin of Blair's back and then along the fabric of her side.

"Thank you." Blair gulped. She should ask Vanessa to stop, should walk away. But the other girl's finger were comforting, the breath on her neck made Blair loose hers. So instead she closed her eyes and moved a little bit closer, she could feel Vanessa's breasts lightly touching her back now and she let out a small sigh.

This was how Dan found them. He was coming to see Vanessa, to make everything right after the whole Trish drama and Vanessa wasn't answering her phone.

His eyes were so big it was comical, Blair would have laughed if she hadn't felt Vanessa's hand sliding around her waist and up to cup her breast slowly. It was like Vanessa didn't even notice Dan standing shell shocked in the door. Instead she moved even closer to Blair, pressing her front against the other girl's back.

"What's going on?" Dan finally broke the silence.

"Shut the door or leave." Was the only words from Vanessa before she kissed the back of

Blair's neck, making her whimper. "You don't mind if he's here right?" She bit down on Blair's pulse point and the only thing Blair did was shake her head in her blur of arousal and confusion. She wanted to feel close to somebody, to feel wanted. Even if it was Vanessa and Dan.

Dan hurriedly closed the door behind him, his eyes narrowed, he was beyond confused. Didn't these two girls hate each other? Was Vanessa secretly gay? Why was Blair in her underwear?

Blair met Dans questioning eyes and she quickly shut them and turned around and kissed Vanessa hard. She needed to be kissed, just like this. Vanessa's hands were in her hair and on her neck while Blair hugged Vanessa's body closer to her wanting more. The soft skin of Vanessa, her breasts pressed against Blair was making everything more hazy. This shouldn't feel good, kissing Vanessa shouldn't feel good but Blair felt a surge of arousal running through her anyways. She clutched Vanessa harder against her, needing more.

"You're a good kisser." Blair mumbled against her lips, dragging Vanessa with her towards the bed. She started to fumble with Vanessa's skirt while Vanessa stripped out of her shirt leaving both girls standing in their underwear.

"You're beautiful." Vanessa seemed to know exactly what to say, exactly what to do to make her feel more as comfortable as possible and Blair briefly wondered if maybe she knew her better than she thought.

Her knees hit the bed and she laid down on it, dragging Vanessa with her. Vanessa was kissing her again and it felt so good Blair had to closeher eyes and hold back a deep moan. She started to pull down the straps of her slip, revealing her pale breasts to Vanessa's hungry eyes. The other girl didn't need more of an invitation, she immediately started to massage one breast while her lips found the nipple of the other.

Blair arched her back and bit down on her lip, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of the raven haired girl on top of her. She felt the cold air for a moment when Vanessa raised on the bed and fully removed her slip before laying down on top of her again. Their lips met and tongues dueled against each other and still Blair couldn't get enough. She quickly found the clasp of Vanessa's bra and undid it and then pinched Vanessa's nipple softly making her gasp. She then ran her hands down Vanessa's sides and over her back, her nails scratching the tan skin whenever Vanessa kissed her just right. Blair felt Vanessa's heat against her thigh and she briefly thought that this is was Chuck must have felt whenever they had sex but quickly pushed the thought aside. She kissed Vanessa again, her tongue seeking out Vanessa's and they kissed lazily for a while before Vanessa started to kiss down the column of her throat.

She opened her eyes and suddenly Dan was standing beside the bed. She had completely forgotten about him. He didn't look confused anymore, only aroused, but he didn't make a move. They stared at each other, knowing that the line had already been crossed, but the moment theytouched this was becoming real. There was no going back.

Vanessa noticed Blair attention switch and looked to see what had distracted her. Seeing her boyfriend and Blair caught in a stare down she smirked.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Vanessa smirked slightly

Dan seemed startled at her words and his eyes went to hers before going back to Blair. He took a cautious step forward and slowly removed his shirt. Blair had to admit he wasn't that bad to look at, he was lean but not in a skinny way and the muscle underneath were subtly twitching when she tentatively reached out and ran her fingers low on his bare stomach before they reached his jeans. Her fingers were hot against his skin and Dan closed his eyes, still trying to understand that this was all really happening, Blair was lying with his girlfriend practically naked and she was looking at him with hooded eyes as her fingers made invisible patterns across his skin.

"Pants too." Vanessa said in between kisses against Blair's neck. She was kissing, nibbling, licking, everywhere and Blair shuddered, her eyes never leaving Dan who did what he was told. The bulge in his black briefs were big and Blair suddenly remembered when Serena told her thanDan was well endowed, she hadn't been lying.

Vanessa had removed her panties Blair noticed when her naked skin pressed against her thigh and she kissed down Blair's stomach and then her hip bone. Blair couldn't help but smile as she felt her slick heat and she pressed her thigh against Vanessa, causing her to moan against Blair's stomach. Before Blair really knew what was happening she felt the first swipe of Vanessa's tongue against her center and she couldn't help but moan loudly, finally the place that had burned for so long was getting some attention. Vanessa was sucking and flicking her clit with her tongue and Blair thought she was going to come undone right then and there.

When she felt the bed shift her eyes shot open to see Dan standing behind Vanessa on his knees, and moments later she felt Vanessa moan against her, the vibrations of her voice sending waves of pleasure through Blair's body. Her fingers tangled in Vanessa's dark locks and she felt Vanessa gripping her thigh, her nails digging in to her skin, leaving marks but Blair didn't care, it was the most pleasurable pain. Dan was grunting behind Vanessa, his hands on her hips and eyes fastened on the pale hand contrasting against Vanessa's dark hair before his gaze traveled up Blair's arm and then their eyes met again.

Blair was almost glaring at him but then Vanessa hit a certain spot with her tongue and she closed her eyes in pleasure and he smirked at her. He wasn't sure how this happened, not even sure if it was happening but he was having his second threesome and it was so much better than the first one. Blair's little sighs and moans and Vanessa moving subtly against him was making him crazy with desire.

Blair's moans were getting louder, her body shaking slightly as she closed her eyes tightly. Vanessa added two fingers and started to pump them in and out of her slowly and Blair threw her head back in pleasure, her body buckling against the madras.

"Faster." Blair cried out and Dan shut his eyes tight when he felt Vanessa tightening around him. Vanessa didn't sped up though causing Blair to whimper, she was so close, she just needed one little push...

Suddenly Vanessa was gone and Blair opened her eyes in shock. She was standing on all fours looking down at Blair with a smirk that quickly changed and a long series of moans and dirty words escaped her mouth as Dan started to thrust harder. Blair watched in fascination as Vanessa reached down and started to rub her own clit and seconds later her body started to shake as her orgasm overtook her body. Dan was looking at Blair as he leaned down and started to kiss the back of Vanessa's shoulder as she came down from her high.

Blair was horny and frustrated and a little bit pissed of, she had been so close and that satisfied smirk on Vanessa's face was annoying. Vanessa slumped slightly before lying down on top of her, causing Dan to slip out and he grunted in annoyance. She kissed Blair and she could tasteherself on the other girls lips.

"I want to watch you come, I can't do that from down there." Vanessa whispered against her lips and kissed her again before rolling to the side and started to run her hand down Blair's side and stomach. Blair almost forgave her, seeing her blue eyes staring brightly at her, her breath a little ragged against her ear.

"Dan," Vanessa whispered, still looking at Blair "do you want to fuck her?" Blair moaned when Vanessa pinched her nipple and her hips involuntary raised a bit, looking for contact. She saw Dan nodding slowly.

"Do you want Dan to fuck you?" Vanessa whispered against her ear and Blair nodded too. She wanted him, hell she wanted them both. There was no use denying that.

It didn't take more than a few seconds before Dan was on his knees between her legs and positioned himself against her grabbing her thighs and spread them as far as they would go.. Blair bit her lip in anticipation, he really was well endowed. Dan met her eyes quickly, like he was asking for her permission and she nodded once again.

Dan pushed forward at the same time Vanessa started to suck on her breast and Blair moaned louder than ever before. Dan quickly found a rhythm as he held on to her thighs, alternating between holding her tight and stroking the smooth skin of her legs. Vanessa laid back on her side, popping herself up with one hand as she watched them with a smile.

Blair reached for Vanessa and kissed her, their tongues dueling, Vanessa swallowed her moans. Blair's other hand traveled along Vanessa's side and breasts, feeling the warm skin under her fingers as Dan started push himself inside her deeper.

"Fuck..." Dan groaned, he wanted to look, because let's face it, this was never going to happen again, and he wanted to close his eyes and savor the feeling of Blair. Tight and wet around him. He looked down just in time to see Vanessa's hand travel down Blair stomach and slowly she started to rub her clit.

"Oh god!" Blair suddenly screamed, breaking away from Vanessa's lips and her body started to shake again.

"Let go." Vanessa bit down on her earlobe and Blair closed her eyes tight. Her moans were getting louder and Dan felt her contracting around him. She buckled and shook as Vanessa held her down gently and Dan started to thrust even harder, feeling his own orgasm coming. Blair finally let out one final long moan as her orgasm rocked her body. She saw starts and felt her whole body tremble as one of the best orgasms she'd ever had overtook her.

Dan watched as Blair was riding out her pleasure and he felt himself getting even closer. When Blair was lying down panting heavily and Vanessa kissed her again, Dan lost it and he half cursed half groaned. His orgasm was powerful as he came inside her and Blair sighed content when she felt him swell inside of her.

He pulled out and laid down on the bed next to Blair who was still panting and he turned her head and kissed her deeply,it was the first time they kissed and it wasn't bad. At all. Then he kissed Vanessa and watched as Blair reached for Vanessa and kissed her roughly.

"Again?" She whispered against Vanessa's lips and bit down on her lower lip.

"Sleep first." Vanessa smiled and reached for the cover. The three if them got comfortable on the small bed, Dan was spooning Blair and Vanessa had her arm thrown across Blair's waist, their noses almost touching.

When Blair snuck out of Vanessa's room around five thirty am she still wasn't sure how or if this happened but decided that she would never speak of it. It was Dan Humphrey and Vanessa Abrams for Gods sake, she would be ruined. However when she locked eyes with Dan a couple of days later in her history class and he smirked knowingly at her, she knew that she'd be spending the night in Vanessa's room.


End file.
